1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a bottle-like container that includes a main body for accommodating a liquid such as beverage, and a lid, and also to an improvement on a can-like container that accommodates a liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a container such as plastic bottle, that accommodates a liquid such as beverage, e.g., juice, is used only to accommodate the liquid as a content, and most of such containers are discarded when the content has been consumed.
Further, the container suffers from an inconvenience that the beverage remaining in the container can not be seen in a dark place such as concert hall or the outdoors at night. The container also suffers from a drawback that when the container or the bottle with some amount of the beverage remaining therein is left with the remaining beverage unrecognized, the remaining beverage may be scattered around and contaminate clothing or the floor or ground.
As conventional techniques related to the container, there are known: an airtight container, as disclosed in JP-A-10-245058 for instance, where a swing stopper is easily attachable and removable to and from a main body; a beverage container with a cap, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-97389 for instance, where a holder for holding the cap as removed from a top end of a main body of the container is disposed at a place on the main body other than the top end; and a method and apparatus for inspecting a barreled beverage, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-168749 for instance.